Like Old Times
by GoddessofPredators
Summary: Sarah is sent to Midgard when an emergency is predicted to happen. Everything is going well when she teams up with the Avengers again, but what will happen when a prank backfires and they are de-aged to age 15? Will Sarah be up to the challenge when the Chitauri attack again, this time controlled by Thanos? Avengers/OC
1. The birth of a horse

I sat on a hay bell in the Asgardian horse stables, clutching my mothers blue jewel necklace in my hand. Caine leaned his head over the stall door and nudged my shoulder. "Huh? Oh, hey Caine," I smiled and stroked his snout gently. Caine flexed his wings and blinks his mismatch eyes at me. "What wrong? Your not nervous are you?" I chuckled as Caine drew back from my hand. He held his head high and snorted. "Nervous, me? Never," his tail flicked to the side while he paced in his stall. "But being a new father is a little, scared," he admitted. "Will she be alright?" "She'll be fine," I said reassuringly. Frigga walked over to Caine and I with a warming smile. "If Caine would like to see his daughter, he may follow me," her voice soothed us as she talked. "Daughter?" Caine gulped. I smiled and shook my head. "He would love to," I smiled unlatching his stall door. Caine walked out of his stall and followed Frigga and I into the birthing room, his blue and red eyes darting around the room nervously. He stiffened up as he approached his mate, Haowe, and their new baby girl. "Congratulations," I whispered. Caine smiled and bent down to lick his daughters head and nuzzle his mates neck. "I think we should let them be," I smiled softly to Frigga. She smiled be at me and walked out of the stables, heading off to the royal garden to tend to the plants. I walked off in the direction of the training arena to work on my attacks but I was stopped in my path by the almighty God of Thunder. "What do you want?" I rolled my eyes. "It's an emergency," Thor replied. "Emergency? If its about Mjolnir getting stuck somewhere again, I'm not interested," I stepped behind him but he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "No it's not. There's a problem on Midgard."


	2. Returning to Midgard

"A problem on Midgard? What do you mean?" I asked with a raised brow. Thor fidgeted his fingers. "Well, it hasn't happened yet, but it will," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You want me to go to Midgard to deal with something that hasn't happened yet?" "You will see the Avengers again." I paused for a moment, opening my mouth to say something but closing it. After about a minute of thinking I spoke up. "I'm in, but I just got back from there a week ago with that orb," I said. Thor smiled and pulled me into a bone breaking hug. "Thank you," he kissed my cheek. I squirmed to get out of the embrace and wiped my cheek. "No problem," I chuckled as I started to walk off toward the brand new Bi-frost. I approached Heimdall and bowed my head thoughtfully. "Good Heimdall, may I please use the Bi-frost to get to Midgard?" I lifted my head and smiled softly. Heimdall's golden eyes flickered as he walked into the Bi-frost and placed his sword on the keyhole in the ground. The lightning started and the Bi-frost started to turn faster and faster until it was at full power. "Thank you," I smiled. "Your welcome," Heimdall replied as he plunged the sword farther into the keyhole. I was sucked into an energy abyss and rocketed through space, landing on the crowded streets of New York with a small thud. Everyone turned and looked at me in awe as a strange pattern appeared in the ground underneath me. I smiled and waved shyly as my armor turned into a white t-shirt and cut jean shorts with knee tops. My blonde hair swayed in the breeze as I made my way over to a taxi can and hopped in. "Take me to Stark Tower," I instructed the driver. The driver snickered to himself as the car started up and sped of toward Stark Tower. "You a relative of Tony Stark?" He asked through his tobacco stick. "More like a close friend." We stopped at Stark Tower and I hopped out of the cab and entered the building, taking the elevator to the top floor. Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark were all sitting in the living area, chatting to each other. Steve turned his head to me and smiled as I sat down beside him. They all pulled me into a group hug and Tony placed his feet on the table. "How ya doin squirt?" He asked ruffling my hair. "Good," I giggled. "Whatcha doing here?" Clint asked with a smirk. I sat up straiter in my seat and cleared my throat. "There is supposed to be an emergency to happen here, soon."


	3. The accident

Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the bar to make himself a drink. "An emergency?" Bruce asked. "Yes, Thor sent me here because of it. "So your saying Goldie locks sent you here for something that hasn't happened yet?" Tony asked as he poured his drink. He walked back to the couch and plopped down beside Bruce. "Well, yes," I admitted. Tony snorted and placed his drink on the coffee table. Clint crossed his arms and eyed me. "What kind of emergency are we talking 'bout?" He asked while he studied one of his arrows. Clint aimed the arrow out of the window and threw it so that it bounced off of the window and came back to him. "Don't know, Thor just said it was an emergency," I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back a bit farther in my chair. "Whatever," Tony stood up and walked toward the kitchen where he placed his empty glass in the dishwasher. "I wouldn't be surprised that your not amused, Tony. To good for anything lower than you," Steve joked. Tony walked back to the couch and slapped Steve on the head. "Hey! Watch the hair," Steve complained while he eased his hair back in place. "Sarah, come with me. I got somethin I wanna asked you," Tony walked toward the elevator as he talked. I nodded and stood up, walking toward the elevator as well. We ended up on the roof where Tony walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Steve has been driving me crazy with his sass and I was wondering if you could play a little prank on him?" I crosses my arms and thought. "What's in it for me?" "I'll let you take Steve's shield and Hawkeye's bow and arrows for a day," Tony replied. "Alright, what kind of prank are you looking for?" I smirked. Tony leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear as I let out a muffled giggle. I nodded my head and grabbed my spell book oh of my back pocket. We took the elevator back to the living area where Tony sat down beside Steve. I walked toward the couch with my eyes focused on my spell book. I muttered the spell under my breath and focused my magic on Steve. I was ready to cast the spell, but I was stopped when I tripped on a pillow and fell to the ground, my spell book rocketing out of my hand and disappearing. I had cast the spell but not on my target. I stood up and rubbed my head as I looked at all the Avengers. My eyes widened as I looked at each of them in awe. "Oh no," I mumbled as Clint eyed me suspiciously.


	4. 15 again

Clint tried to cross his arms but his his over large shirt kept him from doing so. "Oh no? What do you mean 'oh no?'" He asked. "I think she means we shrunk kind of oh no," Bruce replied as he pulled at his sagging sleeve. I placed my hands over my mouth and tried not to laugh. "What's your problem?" Tony asked. "You didn't shrink," I managed to say through my laughing fits. "I accidentally de-aged you. Your all 15. My age." Bruce started to breath heavily and his hands started to shake. Clint and Natasha rushed to his side to calm him. Everyone looked at each other quietly before Steve's pants fell to the floor revealing his Caption America boxers. He yanked his pants back up shyly. "We need to get clothes that fit us before we do anything," he muttered. "15! I'm a thirty year old man! I don't wanna be fifteen!" Tony wined. He grabbed hold of my hand and stared me in the eyes. "Where is the book?" "I don't know, it disappeared," I confessed. "Well go and find it!" He yelled and let go of my hand. He turned over the cushions and looked under the tables and chairs before collapsing on the couch with a groan. "It's no use!" He placed his hands on his face as Natasha rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you guys, but I gotta get some clothes that fit. Anyone coming with?" Steve asked as he hobbled off toward the elevator. "I will!" Natasha raced after him and Clint reluctantly followed. Bruce stood up and walked after them. "Anyone else?" "I'll come," Tony groaned as he stood up, I following close behind. We walked through the streets of Manhattan and looked for a placed to get clothes. "Oh! That store is perfect! C'mon my little hawk, lets go!" Natasha squealed, grabbing ahold of Clint's hand and dragging him into the store. Steve smiled as we approached a store by the name of Belk. "Here we are," he opened the door for me. "Lady's first." "Why thank you," I smiled, trying to keep myself from blushing. I entered the store and Steve slammed the door on Bruce and Tony. Tony entered the store with a scowl and made his way to the t-shirt section where he picked out a red iron man shirt. "Just my style," he smirked and walked off to the jeans section. Bruce grabbed some kaki's and a purple button down shirt and rushed off to the dressing rooms, grabbing a pair of sperries as he made his way there. I walked with Steve as he picked out a white shirt with blue plaid patterns and denim jeans with a brown leather jacket. "Nice," I smirked and leaned against a shoe table while Steve tried on some high tops. "Really? I've seen a bunch of teens wearing these and I though I'd give them a try," he smiled, yanking the second one on his foot and tying it neatly. He stood up and admired his new outfit in a mirror. "Yeah, a little bit of old you mixed with modern day. I like it," I said causally. "But you Midgardians do have a weird taste in clothes." I added. "Says a girl that only wears armor," Steve chuckled. I punched his shoulder playfully just as Tony walked up in his new clothes. "What do ya think? Pretty hot, am I right?" I tapped his Nike sneakers on the ground and clapped Bruce on the shoulder as he emerged from the changing rooms. "Looking good bro," Tony smiled. Bruce blushed and gathered his old clothes in his arms. "Thanks." We checked out and headed back to the store where we last saw Natasha and Clint. They emerged from the store, Natasha in a black tank top with jeans and toms and Clint in a green t-shirt with kaki's and sneakers. "That was so fun! Lets do it again soon," Natasha smiled happily, clinging to Clint like he was a life line. I rolled my eyes as we all headed back to Stark Tower to grab some dinner.


	5. Pizzas here!

We got to the top floor and sat down in the living area. Tony grabbed his phone and dialed up a local pizza parlor. "What's everyone want on it?" He asked before calling. "Wild boar! If they don't have that then pheasant is fine," I smiled. "I don't think they have either," Tony raised a brow and looked around. "Onions!" Clint chimed in. "Pepperoni it is," Tony nodded his head. "What's a plepcozoni?"I asked Steve with confusion. He chuckled at my attempt to pronounce the word. "Pepperoni. It's a mix of different animal parts," he corrected me. "Oh. Ehehe, thanks," I blushed. Tony's yells stood out in the background while he face palmed himself. "Tony Stark! That's what I said! Maybe I do sound a bit young, you got a problem with that? Look, I got money. Do you want it or not?! Alright, then deliver it at Stark Tower. Yes, Stark Tower. Thanks, bye," Tony hung up the phone and groaned, flopping down on the sofa and placing his feet in Steve's lap. Steve pushed his feet away in disgust while Bruce typed away on his computer. "Whatcha doin big green?" Clint asked sitting on the arm of his chair. "Researching science stuff. It relaxes me while all this is happening," Bruce replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "Lame," Clint sighed and laid down on the floor. "There's nothing to do!" He complained. "Your 15, do what you want," Tony responded. Clint stuck his tongue out at Tony and stood up, grabbing his bow and arrow and heading toward the elevator. "Imma go and shoot some arrows. Call me when the pizzas ready," he stepped into the elevator and saluted to us as the doors closed. "Sarah, entertain us with your magic junk," Tony mumbled. "It's not junk! It's high class sorcery! Something you could never accomplish, even with your stupid technology," I growled crossing my arms. "Whatever, just do something," He sat up a bit straiter and flicked Steve in the head. Steve growled and flicked Tony back in the arm, resulting in a full blown flicking war. "What I'll do is go outside. I've already had enough of you. No wonder you didn't want to be teenagers again, your annoying," I muttered standing up. I walked outside and looked over the bustling streets and tall building of New York. Memories of the battle with Loki flashed in my mind and I thought of Loki in prison, though of never seeing him again. Then my mind switched to when Loki let go of the staff, let go of his friends, his family, his life. I tried to hold back the tears as I thought of Loki being thrown into the prison cell, the look on his face that screamed 'I'm sorry.' I turned my head away from the city and clenched my teeth as tears streamed down my cheeks. I balled my hands into fists and closed my eyes. Steve walked outside and gasped when he saw me, running over to me and taking me into a loving embrace. Sobs racked my body as I cried into his shirt. "Sarah, what's wrong?" He asked while he ran his fingers through my blonde hair. "Everything," I managed to say through my tears. "Loki's in prison, my patents are gone, I barely even know who I really am!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his hug. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered in my ear. I would have usually pushed away from his, or even punched him in the face, but something about his words soothed me and made me never want to leave his arms. "Pizzas here!" Tony yelled loud enough that all of the inhabitants of Stark Tower could here. I wiped away my tears and backed up, smiling at Steve softly and walking into the kitchen where we all chowed down.


	6. The Kiss

We sat at the table and munched on our pizza. "How many arrows did you get to before ya had to leave?" Tony asked Clint in between bites. "73," answered Clint as he finished his second piece. He stood up and walked over to the couch where he started to rummage through the cabinets under the TV. Bruce got up and followed him over to the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" Bruce asked bending down beside Clint. "A decent movie," Clint mumbled. Steve finished his first slice and headed over to the couch. "What about Old Yeller?" He suggested. "No!" Everyone yelled at him. Steve rolled his eyes. "You guys have no taste in movies," he muttered. I stood up and followed him over to the couch, Tony and Natasha behind me. "Sherlock Holmes?" Natasha asked. Clint shrugged his shoulders and kept looking for a movie. "Aha! Robin Hood!" Clint cheered. "Awww, noooo," Tony groaned. I sat quietly and watched. "How about Lion King?" Bruce asked calmly. Steve opened his mouth to complain, but closed it. "And we have a winner!" Tony raised his hand in the air and Clint popped the CD into the CD player. "Lion King?" I asked with a raised brow. "You'll like it," Steve smiled at me. I smiled back and let him put his arm around my neck. I hid my face in his shirt as the lion called Mufasa fell from the cliff and landed in the storming seas of the wildebeest. "It's alright, just a movie," Steve whispered. Tears filled my eyes as Mufasa was announced dead, but stared in awe as adult Simba took the his rightful place as king and killed his evil uncle. "Scar and Mufasa remind me a bit of Thor and Loki," I whispered to Steve. "Huh, they do a bit, I suppose," he replied. "Speaking of Loki, how long is he supposed to be in Asgardian prison anyway?" Tony asked as Clint took the movie out of the CD player and put it in its case. "15 years," I sighed. "Man, that's a while. But he deserved it after all that damage he did," Clint chuckled. "Shut up! Don't you dare speak like that about Loki," I snapped. "Hey, there's a little concert going on in Central Park, anyone wanna come with me?" Steve asked as he stood up and walked toward the elevator. "Sure, I will," I smiled and followed him. "Anyone else?" Everyone remained quiet. Tony leaned over to Clint and whispered in his ear. "15 bucks says they'll kiss," Tony snickered. "Your on," Clint smirked. "Alrighty then, just me and Sarah," Steve pushed the button and we took the elevator to the bottom floor where we hailed a taxi and road off to Central Park. We hopped out of the taxi and approached the large crowd gathered around the stage. "I can't see them," Steve stood on his tiptoes but the crowd was two dense. "Let's sit in this tree, then you can see them," I pointed to a medium sized oak beside me. Steve smiled and followed me up until we reached the top branch. The leaves formed a canopy above us, keeping us away from any rain that could come. "Oh, I love this song," Steve smiled as a new band started to play. Steve started to sing along, smiling at me with a slight chuckle every now and then. "You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Boy you've got a friend in me

Yeah you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You got troubles and I got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together, we can see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too

Maybe

But none of them

Will ever love you the way I do

It's me and you girl

And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me." He sang happily. I giggled as he started to sing even louder. "Yeah, you've got a friend in me," he smiled at me and leaned in closer toward me, the space between us rapidly decreasing. His soft lips crashed into mine as his hand held tightly onto my hand. I sat there shocked, my eyes slowly closing as I leaned into the kiss. I wasn't thinking strait, my mind was a jumble of thoughts as I pulled away from him slowly.


	7. Drinks

Steve pulled back and blushed, turning his head away from me. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he apologized. "No, it's fine," I responded quickly. Steve slowly pulled his hand back and sighed. "I didn't know you liked me like that." "I didn't either. Not until I turned fifteen again," he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I have to admit. Your not a bad kisser," I chuckled. Steve smiled at me. "Oh yeah? Come on, lets get back to Stark Tower," he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the tree. I shape-shifted into a falcon and zoomed off, leaving Steve behind to hail a cab. "Not fair!" He yelled after me. I only smiled and flew ahead faster. I arrived at Stark Tower and transformed back to my human self while Tony held out his hand. Clint mumbled something under his breath and handed Tony 15 dollars. "What's all this about?" I asked taking a seat at the bar. "Just a bet," Tony snickered. He walked off toward his room to have some alone time just as Steve exited the elevator. "Not fair Sarah," he repeated with a smile. "I do what I want," I chuckled as Natasha poured me some red wine. Bruce scribbled in his notepad quietly, with the exception of and occasional grumble or grunt. "What are you writing that's got you so fed up?" Natasha asked Bruce with a smirk. "Ehhh, just some equations that I'm having a hard time figuring out," Bruce muttered. "Give yourself a break and have fun. Your a teenager again, be free!" Natasha smiled and walked outside, taking a seat on a lawn chair and watching the sun set. Bruce huffed and set his notepad down on the coffee table. "What should I do?" He asked. "Whatever you want," Steve replied grabbing a lemonade from the fridge. Bruce laughed softly. "I don't think you want me to do that," he smiled. Clint stared out of the window like he was in a daze. "The citizens did a good job cleaning up after us," he whispered. Bruce shook his head. Clint snapped out of his daze and walked outside to join Natasha. I took a sip of my wine and sighed. "You could look for the book with me," I said abruptly to Bruce. "Alright, I'll go look on the bottom floor, make my way to the-" but Bruce was cut off by Tony who walked out of his bedroom and sat down beside me. "Hold everything! I know what we can do. Steve, me, Bruce and Sarah. Drinking contest," he said simply. "Ha! I doubt that. Your teens and I'm a goddess. I'd beat you before you take your first sip," I boasted. Steve placed his hand on his face and groaned."is that a challenge?" Tony asked. "You know it is," I retorted. "Alright then," Tony looked to Bruce and smiled. "You in?" "This isn't a good idea. I'll be the referee," Bruce said as he grabbed thirty glasses and filled them each to the top with beer. "Ten for each person. Whoever finishes first wins and gets one hundred dollars," Bruce added. I took a small sip of the beer and smirked. "You call this a challenge? Asgardian ale is stronger than this, and I can drink two gallons of that without any side effects. This will be easy," I smiled and looked from Steve to Tony. "Begin, now!" Bruce yelled. I chugged down the first two in under twenty seconds as Steve finished his first. Tony started on his fourth but I was already on my eighth. I placed the empty glass on the counter and raised my hand in the air. "I win!" I cheered happily while Tony slowly finished his last mug. Steve dropped his sixth mug on the floor and groaned loudly. Tony laughed loudly and patted Steve on the back. "*hic* To much for *hic* you?" He asked, his words slurred. I stood up and watched as Steve helplessly made his way to the couch and fell face first into the cushions. I looked at Bruce with a smirk. "I knew I'd win," I sat down beside Steve and ran my fingers through his hair. "Told you it wasn't a good idea," Bruce muttered. Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce's neck and smiled. "C'mon! Live the life. Hey, let's go to a club. I wanna dance," Tony groaned suddenly and fell to the floor, out cold. Steve rolled onto his back and clutched my hand in his. "Are you alright?" I asked soothingly. "I'm fine, but someone get me some pudding!" Steve yelled suddenly. "Ehh, ok? Bruce, could you get Steve some pudding?" "Sure," Bruce wondered through the cabinets and brought over a cup of chocolate pudding. "Here you are," I smiled and handed Steve the pudding. Steve smiled and grabbed the pudding cub in one hand before flailing his arms around me. "Snuggle?" He asked quietly. "Tomorrow. Right now you and Tony need to get to sleep." "*Hic* Snuggle..." I shook my head with a smile and helped Steve up, leading him to his room and letting him collapse on his bed. Bruce did the same with Tony. I yawned and walked back to my room where I changed into my pajamas and tucked myself into bed, dozing off slowly.


	8. Chitauri attack

I woke up the next morning with a yawn, my hair out of place and my covers on the floor. I stood up as my clothes changed from pajamas to my white t-shirt, cut jean shorts and knee tops. I walked out of my room and over to the kitchen where everyone greeted me. Tony sat on the couch with a scowl on his face while he held an ice pack to his head. Steve sat at the bar with his head in his arms, letting out a muffled groan every now and then. I ruffled Steve's hair and sat down beside Tony. "Rough night?" I chuckled. Tony turned to me and stuck his tongue out. "Hey what's this?" I asked picking up a small rectangular box. "It's my phone. You put those ear buds in your ears and play music," Tony mumbled. I placed the ear buds in my ears and looked at his music list. I taped the screen and screamed when the music burst into my ears. I yanked the ear buds out and through the phone at the wall, shattering it into pieces. "Hehe, oops," I gulped. "That was my phone!" Tony yelled. "I thought you said it was a prototype," Bruce pointed out while he scribbled in his notepad. "Yeah, but it still worked. And I loved it," Tony added with a whisper. I giggled to myself and walked over to the bar when Stark Tower suddenly lurched to the side, causing Tony to fall off of the couch. I grabbed onto the counter as alien screams filled the air. "What's going on?!" Clint yelled as he grabbed his bow. "Oh crap. We have an incoming!" Natasha yelled as a Chitauri troop busted through the window. My clothes changed to my armor and I clutched my staff wile my helmet appeared on my head. I lunged at the Chitauri and sunk my staff blade deep into its chest, killing it instantly. "Your welcome," I growled and jumped out of the window. I landed on the street and watched as Chitauri zoomed past my head. "Not again!" I groaned, slicing off a Chitauri's head as it rocketed past me. Tony landed next to me in his Iron Man suit, Steve running up next to him. Natasha shot her gun at a couple of Chitauri vehicles and turned to us. Clint shot his arrow as a Chitauri troop that's started to climb Stark Tower. "Where's Bruce?!" Cap yelled over the noise. A loud roar rang through the air as Bruce landed next to us, his skin a dark green color. He beat his chest and smashed as Chitauri as it made our way toward us. "Never mind." "I thought Loki was in jail!" Tony said while he shot a Chitauri with his repulsers. "He is," I whispered. "Then who's controlling these things?" I thought for a moment, my eyes widening. "Thanos." "Who?" Clint asked while he dodged a laser gun. "No time to explain! Right now our main goal is to destroy that mothership!" I yelled. I transformed into a wolf and ripped the arm off of a Chitauri before turning back to my normal form and looking at Steve. "Cap, we have to find that book. We need all the strength we can get." Steve nodded his head and grabbed my hand as i flew off to the top of Stark Tower.


End file.
